


Элегия

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Gen, Stealth Crossover, milfanito!Grace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Голос её — не для живых.
Kudos: 3





	Элегия

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер крайне условен. Но почему-то был очень нужен.

Танцем говорят с землёй Твириновые Невесты. Ласка же умеет только петь.

Кто споёт мёртвым колыбельную, если не она? Кто утешит и окружит заботой? Люди равнодушны к ушедшим. Не знают их нужд, не слышат их плача.

Корни и кости — всё, что под, чутко к тому, что над. К слишком тяжёлым шагам, к слишком тяжёлым сердцам. Растревожат, а успокаивать ей.

Что уж говорить о несчастных, ушедших без проводов, сваленных без разбора? Не даёт чума времени всех хоронить, как следует. Стонут в пламени костров, в скорби по Городу, в тесноте братских могил.

Голос её — степной ветер и шелест трав. Не для столичных кафе, где выступают шансонетки. Не для легкомысленных куплетов. Не для живых.

Землю надобно поить молоком и кровью, но лежащие в той жаждут большего. Оставившего их тепла, покинувшего их дыхания. На вдохе начинается песня и на выдохе льётся. Прост кувшин, да полон.

Велика была душа её отца — всю без остатка отдал мертвецам. Длинны и прекрасны были волосы её матери — с любовью та вытирала ими надгробия, сметая опавшие листья. Каждый делает, что может. Умеет Ласка немного — но старается.

Жить, чтобы петь — что может быть прекраснее? Зря горожане зовут её заживо погребённой, зря жалеют. Песня и есть жизнь. Жизнь и есть песня.

Слушайте, слушайте тихую колыбельную. Спите спокойно.


End file.
